The Obsession
by tinynarna
Summary: noun: the domination of ones thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea. Three different views over the one girl. Bit of Fluff, implied mild naughtiness, and borderline OOC


**A/N:**

I do not own Fujiwara Hiro's series Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!

_I do enjoy getting into the characters heads and viewing things from their perspectives. But I did have fun pushing their "views" & almost making it borderline OOC_

_- enjoy -_

* * *

To Worship

I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember.

It started in grade school when I first developed an interest. I didn't really understand what it was at the time due the young, naive mind. All I could work out was that you were different from the others.

I was considered an outcast due to my "physical" appearance, and looking back on it now I guess you could say maybe I was a lazy glutton. But you stood aside from the rest of the teasing class students. Yes you weren't afraid to speak your mind at me but you also had a nurturing side as well. You looked out for me back then. Took care of me when my greed caused me to fall off the high branch of a cherry tree. Comforted me when I found out that I'd lost both my parents in an accident.

You were also there to see me off when I had to relocate to my Grandfathers farm. Gave me a parting treat and a big infectious smile.

Yes at the time I didn't really understand the budding emotions. But there was something in you that changed me. Left an impression on me.

The years that followed saw me growing up from a child to a boy. My new country lifestyle caused drastic physical and social changes in me. I made friends at the local school, played sport, hung out, got my first confession from a girl. She had looked like a nice girl, hiding her nervous face as she timidly played with her hands while waiting for a response. I had instantly thought of you then, saw your smiling face, heard your voice, and I felt bad as I walked away after rejecting the confession. Brought out my student notebook from my pocket and flipping to the back sleeve. Gently stroked the wrapper I still kept from your gift. I had felt a sadness from the years apart. I think it was then I realise how much I needed to see you again. With my fist clenched I was determined to find you.

It had made me realise how much I was in love with you.

After the realisation there was never a day I hadn't thought about you. Never a night I haven't dreamt of you. I would spend hours day dreaming in class imagining what our reunion would be like. Came up with scenarios that would allow me to sweep you off your feet. What did you look like now? Are you still the same girl I remember? What would you think of me now?

I had managed to convince my grandparents to let me move back to find you after I'd graduated from middle school. Its was only by chance that I enrolled onto same school you were in. Then again maybe it was fate.

You were everything that I remembered, and yet so much more in my eyes. The way you moved quickly around, brown locks trailing behind. Amber eyes that sparkled when you laughed, the faint blush when you smiled. All innocent gestures that you were unaware made my heart race in turn. Your caring and gentle side that only those closest to you got to see. It took me everything to prevent myself from hugging you all the time.

Yet you still had the strong and confident personality which I always admired. Arms crossed and chin set in determination. Not afraid of anything or anyone. I couldn't understand how others viewed you differently. I never saw the demon in you that stomped around the corridors like the others did. Threatening and growling at the students that got in your way. I could only watch in awe. You were perfect in my eyes and I'd happily get down on my knees and worship you.

I dreamt of the day when we'd begin a relationship. You'd be my girlfriend and I'd be your boyfriend proudly standing by your side. I would take care of you and love you. I'd be the man that would never run, would never betray you. I'd stay with you for the rest of my life.

Held onto this dream that when, if you'd allow me, would take your hand and hold it to my chest. Allow you to feel the impact you had on me, my racing heart with the closeness of you. I'd search your eyes to see the trust there, then bend forward and press my lips gently to yours.

I know I would feel the rush then. The blood flowing closer to the surface of my skin as my cheeks turned red from the warmth. Heart beating faster as I pulled away to peer into your eyes again. The eyes that would tell me that the beautiful blush on your features was not due to anger or embarrassment. But for something more.

You would want me.

With that, I'd take you into my arms and lead you to white, cotton sheets. Carefully laying you down as I kissed you again. Holding your face steady between my hands. Lips slightly parting, allowing entry as tongues slid together. Caught up in their own dance. Quickly becoming breathless. Fingers threading through my hair as my own went on a journey down your body. Gently caressing where ever I touched. Just keeping a slow and steady pace. Not wanting to rush this moment.

Would you like that? Love that?

I would happily die lying together with you like this. Just holding onto each other like this, the peacefulness of the moment. I would do only what you wanted me to do. Despite my own needs to express how much you mean to me. How beautiful you are in my eyes. My need to show you how much I would worship you, mind and body.

Would you allow me to treasure you?

Is my dream only ever going to be a dream?

* * *

To Enslave

I've never had the problem of lacking female company. I would say its my good looks that attract their attention first, but I'm not ignorant with the fact that the contents of my wallet is what keeps them coming back.

They were all the same. Greedy for the wealth I held. Trying to get closer, offering their bodies freely, and that was fine with me. It was just a game anyway. The excitement I get from misleading them with false intentions, seeing that spark of hope in their eyes, letting them believe that they may have scored the big one, then drop them once I was bored. Move on to the next and do the same once I got my way. The superiority, the power, it was like a drug.

Call me cruel?

Indeed, the satisfaction of seeing their broken faces makes me laugh. Females were all the same. They'll eventually get over the loss and try rub shoulders with some other rich fool. Maybe they'll come crawling back, begging to become one of my many mistresses. To hope that I would shower them with expensive gifts in exchange for their "services". Would I be swayed by the tears and pleading looks? Would I be persuaded by the grovelling, the desperation? Or would I simply turn around and leave her in the dirt to nurture her shattered dignity?

Ah, the decisions. My choice could either make or break her.

Yes.

Yes I suppose I am cruel.

I had come to the conclusion with the fact there wouldn't ever be a female that would hold my interest for longer then a month. No one worthy would monopolise my thoughts of different ways to wooing their attention. The chase and the victory of winning over someones heart and soul is a lost cause for me. It was disappointing that I would have to amuse myself with these "moochers" for the time being. But it may be for the best. I guess it's one of the reason us rich have arranged marriages planned out for us. Not that I would marry one of the commoners anyway. Wouldn't want to mix my blue blood with disease.

But then you suddenly appeared and turned my view upside down. To say you interested me is an understatement. The moment you sparked my intrigue was when you decked one of your fellow classmates right in front of me. It was most unusual to see a girl act so aggressively when compared to the more "feminine" characters that strut around me daily. Yes, they would do anything to make themselves more desirable. But you, you were a leader. Someone strong, stubborn and confident. Not afraid in giving opinions and putting someone, more specifically males – to my amusement – in their place. A complete opposite to the predictability of what I'm used to.

It was a surprise. A most pleasant surprise that excited me to the extreme. I could feel myself sitting up straighter, moving closer to the edge of my seat.

I did play with you at first, dangled a scholarship in front your of face. The once in a lifetime chance to transfer you from your delinquent place of a school into my upper society. Having all of the expenses paid for and better education I thought would of been a closed deal. I was certain that you would grab that privilege, most would, and I think I would have been a little disappointed. But you proved me wrong. You stayed loyal to your students, not even tempted by my generous gift. Or bribery. However one chooses to view it. Either way it impressed me greatly.

You continued to excite me in other situations. That fierce stubbornness in your eyes when you entered the butler competition disguised as a male, in order to save the maid cafe you worked at. Of course I didn't disqualify you, I was more interested to see how far you'd take the risk before being discovered. It was completely unfeminine of you and besides, you kinda looked hot dressed as a male.

The more I thought of you, the more I wanted to see you. My imagination gradually leading my need to have you as my own. Despite your social status.

I came up with plenty sexual adventures that we would get up to together. They weren't of the fluffy kind of course. Your fierce personality is what attracted me to you to begin with anyway.

No, they were more.. animalistic.

That sharp fire in your eyes that wouldn't easily diminish without a fight. I wanted to see your eyes burn with hatred, humiliation and possibly, desire?

My vivid fantasy of forcefully pushing you down onto the ground between my limbs as I perch on the edge of black, silk sheets. My fingers lacing through your brown tresses, before gripping and pulling your head backwards. Amber eyes glaring up into my own golden ones as your cheeks flush red with anger. Softly running the backs of my fingers down along your jawline, I could almost hear a soft growl coming from the back of your throat. Should I gag you before your unladylike cursing erupted from the rough treatment? Or maybe I should let your mouth run free, a way for you to learn the consequences for speaking in that way afterwards.

Yes that does sound quite thrilling. The bubbling excitement developing in my gut at just the thought of punishing you. How would I do it? Where would I start? Would I drape you over my knee and make your behind as pink as your enraged face. Would I bind your wrists above your head, tormenting your body as you scream in frustration.

More importantly would you put up a fight? Writhing around on the finest quality of silk sheets, perspiration all over body as you fought against your bondings. Your frustration building and building at how weak and useless you are, how angry you would be at yourself. Not being able to physically save yourself would be so demoralising. That realisation that you are in fact, still a girl.

To dominate you in this way would be my ultimate victory. To see the dawning submission evident on your pretty face as I lean over your slack form as you give in. How vulnerable and defenceless you would be.

For now, of course.

You wouldn't be you if you gave up the struggle. You'd play this game for now, wary of course until you discover a weakness, and then strike with all your might. And that there lies the excitement on my behalf, on how unpredictable you can be. You'd break away and find a means of revenge. Either by a violent approach at me, or a way to sabotage my social class by public humiliating me. Your a smart girl, you'd find a away. Not that I'm not too concerned with how you'd approach it. Having an inexhaustible amount of money can fix a lot of situations.

But if you had to do that, I'd find another way to punish you. I'd bring you back in, and your torment will commence again. I would keep at it until you are purely tamed. Keep you locked away as my proof and trophy that I can have and take whatever I want. The exhilaration I would feel...

But as it is, I have to settle with my fantasies as I watch you from afar. Will there be a moment where I could take you as my own?

Will there be a moment when I can enslave your mind, body and soul?

When I will reach my deepest pleasure.

Ill just have to watch, and wait.

* * *

To Claim

There is one thing that hasn't changed since the dawn of time, since the beginning of mankind. Silently learnt and passed down from generation to generation. A few millennia of learning the laws of attraction. Those intense feelings when physical and emotional contact is made. Basic, yet primal instincts reacting when one is enticed by another. If anything has changed, its our understanding of the scientific nature of the human body. Drawn into that seductive allure of pheromones that we release, our nervous system working endorphins into the blood steam, creating that pleasurable thrill that spreads throughout out bodies.

And we could barely make it through the door before these feelings would set in.

And that scientific knowledge learnt that had once been fascinating, would become irrelevant once the intensely hot sensations would ignite. Burning deep within once that connection is made, of skin touching skin. Warmth spreading faster from the close body heat. All knowledge and logical thoughts would be left on the other side of the threshold. And those raw instincts that have never changed would appear.

And that is whats happening here. Thats whats happening now, as I press you against the wall. Lips fused together in the passionate heat of the moment. Tongues fighting for dominance over the other, but both giving up as they lose themselves in a tangled embrace.

Pulling at your hips, body arching, pressing your entire body length into my own. Shoulders barely skimming the wall. Hands are woven into hair. Gripping. Pulling at each other to get even closer, if that was even possible. The kiss deepening. I let out as gasp and braced my arm on the wall above your head as you rubbed against me. I had gotten so caught up in the moment that I'd failed to notice the dull ache of my manhood. And judging by the continuous seductive grinding of your hips against my own, you'd just noticed too. I gently tilted your head back as I gazed into you heavily lidded eyes. Searching for any objection in our actions. Any sign of uneasiness and I would back away, I would never force any advances on you. Would never betray the trust you have in me. To see the fear and anguish in your brilliant eyes would shatter me.

I had never thought I would care for someone as much as I do as you. To the point where it pains me in not being by your side. It's become quite an obsession when I need to know where you are, if your ok, are you overworking yourself as per usual, do you think of me as much as I think of you.

I have spent hours staring out my apartment window, imagining what the future would be like. Mainly concerning what our possible future together would be like. Its ironic, when I was younger and living in my families country estate I would never have thought I'd be thinking of a future together with someone. I was limited in my social upbringing that I got used to the loneliness. I didn't have any friends, nor family members or siblings that I could spend time with with. I would just gaze out the window, think about the tutoring I just had, the book I just finished. And continue dreaming of a life that was out of my reach. But I never thought I'd ever have the chance of being close to someone. My life was just daily reading and education.

But the year I debuted into a public high school was the year I met you. The first female student president for a nearly all boy school. Fire and determination in your eyes as you strode the student halls as if you owned the place. I found my eyes following you whenever your around, while others would just run and hide. The only time you would interact with me was when I was rejecting a confession. Otherwise I was just another male in a school of delinquents.

Its was also the year that I discovered your secret. I will never forget how mortified you were being caught outside your workplace in a maid outfit. Your normally flushed, angry face was washed from all colour. Eyes wide, mouth slightly gaping as you tried to come up with an excuse. You were thankfully rescued by being called back into work. But I, being the bored and curious type with too much time on my hands, hung around outside waiting for your shift to end. And again, I got to view a shocked and flustered student president who also happens to be a maid, when you knocked off.

You dragged me off and told me your unfortunate circumstance as you nervously gripped your bag. I knew this was the first you've told someone about your job. You were embarrassed and slightly angry at yourself, I didn't express it at the time but to me your type of work was irrelevant. It was the first time anyone had ever confided in me their problems. And your words stayed in my head for the rest of the night.

For the days that followed, you seemed quite uptight. Your worried eyes would occasionally meet my own. It felt like you just waiting for the moment I would blurt out your secret to the entire student body. Just waiting to be the subject of ridicule. Ever since you told me your secret I never did want to share it with anyone. It was my secret knowledge and enjoyment that I didn't intend to spread.

It was also during those days that I got to witness your unguarded smile you shared with your friends. And in all honesty, it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I felt like the world just stopped around me and all I could see were your sparkling eyes and cheeks faintly blushing. Your smile itself, soft but infectious, made my heart thump hard for the first time. And it was then that I realised how much I wanted to know you more, get close enough to you that eventually you'll one day smile up at me like that.

Looking at you now, its hard to grasp how long it has taken to get to this stage in our relationship. Its unbelievable to me that you could look at me in that way, the now-familiar thumping in my chest steadily beating as I could clearly see the trust and acceptance within your ambers eyes. When once upon a time you would of refused to give me a second glance. Your still as stubborn as ever, and you still scold me and my perverted mind. But there is a playfulness mixed in with your frustration, and that blush that appears on our face is not from actual anger anymore. Over a period of time you've gradually accepted and trusted me as one of your closest friends, and eventually let me into your heart.

I exhaled and rested my forehead against yours, gently rubbing our noses affectionately together.

Yes, it has taken a while for us to get to this stage. But every second I've spent with you has been worth it. Every single moment of watching you, learning your ups and downs and interacting with you daily. I was completely drawn to you, I was the moth to your flame. Your the first and only person whom I've felt this attached to. Who I could lay down all my barriers to as you have also done with me. Being everything I want and need. And even now when I look deep into your eyes, I feel the greedy sense to claim you as my own.

And with that, I feed from your lips again. Lifting your body up so you could wrap your limbs around my waist. Fingers franticly pulling at clothing. Your soft moans echoing throughout the room as I devour newly uncovered skin. Feverishly holding on to one another as I push away from the wall. Carefully stepping over discarded clothing as I move us deeper into my dark apartment, with only the city lights reflecting through the room. Glistening off our damp skin as I lower you onto my couch.

And we forget everything. All the troubles and worries in our lives.

It's just us in our private sanctuary. With our instincts, our needs. Our silent understanding and love for one another.

And I claim you as my own.

_fin-_

* * *

**AN: **

This small oneshot has been monopolising my head for the last few months! Distracting me from continuing on with my **In Dark Times** story. There was another character perspective that I wrote, but I wasn't happy wit how it turned out. So I removed Aoi's naughty thoughts! lol

But now this has been written I can finally concentrate on releasing chapter 3 in the not-to-far future. Thats the plan anyway. But real life can be quite demanding...

Anyways, thank you kindly for reading. And to those that review, I thank you and send you much love in advance!

_-tinynarna-_


End file.
